Holiday season
by XenaLin
Summary: They give each other the perfect christmas gift. R&R would be highly appreciated


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Bones, and I don't own christmas. Just this storyplot. **

Oneshot

Holiday season

_I'm dreaming of a white christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleighbells in the snow_

Bing Crosby's warm voice was coming out of the speakers at the mall. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she hadn't done her christmas shopping yet. Angela had finally been able to drag her out of the lab and ordered her to go to the mall. Goodman himself had come and told them all that they were off during the holiday season and he didn't want to see either of them until after at least Christmas. Brennan of course argued against it, but she didn't have a choice.

Although she didn't have many presents to buy, she did have some anxiety on what to buy and not. She had done Angelas, Zachs and Hodgins already. Goodman too actually. She only had one gift left to buy, and that was for a very special FBI-agent. She smiled when she thought of him. What would she get for him that would make him happy?

At home she started to wrap the presents and put a nice little bow on them too. She prefered to wrap them at home away from the crowds of people doing their last minute shopping, just like her. It was all crazy at the mall and everybody seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere or get something to give away. Of course they did, it was the day before Christmas Eve at the mall, she thought to herself and shook her head. Why do I always buy gifts at the last minute?

In the middle of day of Christmas Eve the phone rang and she pick it up and answered it.

- Brennan.

- Bones, it's me, the familiar voice belonging to a certain FBI-agent said.

- No, she said when she recognized the voice.

- Hello to you too, he said, what are you doin' tonight?

- No, not really. I thought I'd just be home. Angela and the rest are coming in to pick up their presents before they go to their families but that's it.

- Alright, then you got plans now, he said.

- What?

- There's been a homicide in the mall. Happened just last night.

- Booth, I am off work. Goodman has ordered us to stay away from the lab.

- Since when do you listen to him?

She couldn't answer that.

- I'll come by to pick you up in about half an hour.

Then he hung up on her.

"That guy" she thought while she took a shower and got dressed.

The black SUV drove up to Brennans house and stopped. He honked the horn. She shook her head and put on her shoes and jacket and headed out to the car.

- Hi Bones.

- Awfully nice of you to honk the horn as a sign for me to come out. You really know how to pick up a woman don't you?

- Ah Bones, that's me. And you know you liked it.

She snorted and made a grumpy face, though she couldn't hold it for long.

Booth looked at her from the corner of his eyes when he backed out of her driveway and into the traffic of Christmas Eve.

_Half an hour later_

- This isn't the way to the mall, Brennan said.

- No, I know.

- But I thought you said that it was at the mall.

- Yeah, but I didn't say which mall.

- Come on there is only one that you could have meant.

- Really?

- Yeah.

- We'll see.

He smiled inwards and looked at her in the corner of his eye. She was so curious now that she almost jumped in her seat.

Suddenly Booth got nervous. What if this was the wrong way to do it?

He drove to his apartment, got out of the car, blindfolded her and took her hand to lead her into his home.

- Booth, what are you doing?

- I've got something to show you. And I gotta be honest, there weren't any homicide. No case at all actually.

- Duh, she said but she was curious anyway.

She had been able to see that they were by Booth's home. While they worked their way to Booth's home, she felt something cold against her skin.

- It's starting to snow, Booth said.

She didn't answer but let him lead her away inside. Inside his apartment he let go of her hand and took off his own jacket and then he helped her off with hers. He then took her hand again and lead her to his livingroom. There soft music started to play.

Then he took off the handkerchief he had put before her eyes.

- Are you OK? he asked when he saw her blink a couple of times.

- Yeah. Why are we here?

- I have something to tell you, and I couldn't do it anywhere else but here.

He stood close to her, arms hanging straight down. He looked her in the eyes and didn't speak for what seemed like ages.  
She looked back into his eyes and felt her knees become weak and suddenly they bent and she stumbled. He immediately held out his arms and grabbed her to keep her from falling.

- Whoa, how are you?

- I'm fine. I just think I need to get my knees checked out. They've never done this before, she said with a sof voice.

He let his arms still be folded around her to protect her from falling while he put a finger under her chin to lift her face up so he could see into her eyes again.

- What do you want to tell me Booth, she said with her heart beating faster because she started to suspect that he was going to say what she also felt for him.

He hesitated first but then he said:

- Don't storm out of here when I say what I have to say. Please.

- What do you wanna tell me?

- I ... I ... I love you, he finally got out almost whispering.

She looked him into the eyes and said calmly:

- I love you too Booth.

- Really?

- Yeah.

He smiled his famous charm smile and she smiled back. He then looked up into the ceiling and she followed with her eyes where his look trailed. Up in the ceiling from a lamp hung a mistletoe. They were just underneath it.

They looked into each others eyes again and slowly Booth tilted his head a bit and closed in to her lips, slowly touching hers with his lips. She caressed his arms up towards his shoulders while one hand went to the back of his neck to drag him closer so they could kiss deeper.

They were now oblivious to the weather outside. The snow was now coming down harder and almost turned into a blizzard.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Alright, this was probably a bit to much but I'm a sucker for romance and well, let's just say that I want this to happen on the show..


End file.
